Light changes his Life
by Alexisz
Summary: Light had a choice, and made the wrong decision. He knows now, and he tries to change it. Nobody would stand in his way.


**Written by Makorra and me.**

Light neared the entrance to his house. He'd decided to take a walk at the local park, needing to clear his head a little. He had been very quiet for the past few days. His parents often tried to get something out of the young adult, but he usually shook them off; saying everything was okay and they shouldn't worry much.

Once inside, he decided to have lunch. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his table plate. Pieces of bread laid there, not a single bit has been taking and Light wondered for a brief moment weather he should eat it or not.

No...! He clenched his fists and slammed them onto the table, causing his food along with the plate to drop on the ground, tearing the glass apart. Light growled heavily. These feelings inside him interrupted his thoughts and he cursed them deeply. Why? How could this get in his way?

He had to calm himself and Light managed to let out one heavy sigh before going upstairs, up to his room.

At least he didn't have any lessons today which meant he had one whole day of relaxation. For now he could only prepare for his next day of college.

..Or plan on killing someone.

But something troubled the brunette. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes. Argh, a headache. Just what he needed.

He took out his Death Note and laid it in front of him and with a a single blink a black pen appeared in his right hand.

He bit on his lip. Light had a very hard decision to make, and he would make it today.

For a moment Light intently stared at the white sheet of paper. One minute and twenty three second to be exact. Suddenly, his eyes widened. After not writing a single name down for no obvious reason, he'd let his pen drop. He knew now. His answer to the truth. A long and evil-ish smirk completely covered the young adults' face, almost as if he wanted to laugh out loud. Which would be very Light-like of course.

Anyway, it's not like anybody would hear him. Beside him, inside, there was a disturbing silence. But he knew all too well he was the only one home. Well, at least only human being. His father was at work, investigating on Kira matters and what not. His mother and sister were shopping together. So now, he was all alone... perfect.

"Ryuk."

After a few seconds, the Shinigami's head came through the floor. He looked at Light, seemingly annoyed. Flew up, and dropped himself onto the young man's bed.

"Yeah?" The Shinigami answered, while he ate an apple he got from the kitchen.

"Ryuk, what does the notebook say about giving up ownership?"

The Shinigami was surprised, and stopped eating the apple. "Eh? You want to give my notebook back?"

Light didn't want to answer a question. A bit irritated, he said "Answer my question Ryuk."

Ryuk sat up and took another bite. "Well, you can give the notebook back to me, and then your memory will be erased. You will not remember anything about this whole thing anymore." The Shinigami said casually.

Light smiled his evil smile, that's exactly what he needed. He could give up ownership, and start over. Make the choice he should've taken a long time ago. He could finally make his dream come true.

Light walked to his desk, and opened the drawer. He took out his notebook, and looked at it. He sighed."Ryuk," the teen said. "I'm returning your notebook."

The Shinigami was surprised, and disappointed, "You're what?" If Light wasn't going to use the death note anymore, he wouldn't have any more entertainment. He would go back to the Shinigami Realm and be bored again.

"Why?"

Light put down the notebook and faced Ryuk. "A long time ago, I had a choice, and I made the wrong decision. I know now."

"What, you think L is right?"

Light chuckled darkly. "No, far from that. I am justice, and the world needs me. But right now, I need to make a choice for myself."

His eyes went to the notebook again. "Saving the world was fun but... I don't want to forget myself."

"What are you going to do then?"

Light opened his other drawer, and took out a pair of pink shoes.

"Today, I am going to make my dream come true." Light started, "Today, I will make a new start. I am going to be who I really want to be."

He reached into the drawer again, and revealed a pink tutu.

"Ryuk, I want to be a ballerina!" Light clenched his fist menacingly.

Ryuk's eyes widened a bit more. It was silent.

"Oh." The Shinigami answered after a few seconds. ''Really now.''

"Yes," Light muttered darkly. "I will work hard, and put on the clothes I need. I will dance for my life, until they all realise that there can only be one great ballerina! I will beat them all, I show them what it takes to dance!" Light started to talk louder and louder, and his grin grew wider and wider. "I wil make a difference in the world of ballet! I will be the leader, I WILL BE THE GOD OF BALLET!" He screamed. He laughed out loud, his eyes radiated an evil reddish aura.

Then it was silent again. Light took a deep breath and stood normal again. He slowly raised his head, and started to continue his talk.

"That's why..." Light looked into the Shinigami's eyes, "That's why I can't keep the notebook. I need to focus on my dancing skills, I can't follow two different dreams at the same time."

The young man put the shoes and tutu on the desk and took the notebook in his hands. He took a few confident steps towards the Shinigami. Ryuk stood up and ate the last bit of the apple. Then he looked down at the young adult.

Light took a deep breath, and held the Death Note in front of the shinigami. ''Ryuk. I give up ownership of the Death Note. I am returning it to you.''

"Are you really sure?" Ryuk asked. "You know that you can't get it back anymore, unless you will find one again. But that is very unlikely."

"I am sure." Light responded. He held out his arms, and gave the notebook to Ryuk. Ryuk took it, and prepared to fly away.

"Well then," Ryuk said, "good luck on your balletcareer. I wonder if I will see you again."

Light nodded. "Goodbye, Ryuk."

And with one last glance, Ryuk went through the wall, and flew to who knows where. Light watched him fly away, and wondered if he made the right choice. He hoped that someone else would continue saving the world, this world still needed a Go-

Light closed his eyes, and opened them after a few seconds. He looked around. He was in his room. He should open his curtains, it was so dark in here. When he was about to do so, his eye fell on the desk. There were a pair of shoes and a tutu lying on the desk. Oh right, he took them out a while ago because he had to hurry up. His balletlesson was starting in 30 minutes, and he still had to pack his bag.

He quickly grabbed his balletclothes and ran to the kitchen to fill a bottle of water. He then put the stuff in a back, grabbed his coat, and quickly got out of the house, ready to make the first step towards his dream. To be the best balletdancer in the world.

**did you see that coming**


End file.
